


B

by ThePlotNinja



Series: The Alphabet Game [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Double meaning, Oil massage, Other, Outdoor Sex, Recycle, Romance, The Alphabet Game
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-21
Updated: 2014-09-21
Packaged: 2018-02-18 05:48:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 999
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2337455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThePlotNinja/pseuds/ThePlotNinja
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A chance meeting at the fleamarket brings an intimate relationship to life; basically PWP, or entirely innocent, depending on how you read it. Part of AKnightOfTheRealm's Alphabet Game challenge.</p>
            </blockquote>





	B

**Author's Note:**

  * For [AKnightOfTheRealm](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AKnightOfTheRealm/gifts).
  * Inspired by [A](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2271129) by [AKnightOfTheRealm](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AKnightOfTheRealm/pseuds/AKnightOfTheRealm). 



> Okay, AKnightOfTheRealm, I'll play your silly games :P  
> I'm extending the timeline to two weeks rather than a week and a half, though. AND THERE'S NOTHING YOU CAN DO ABOUT IT!!!  
> For anyone who wants to play along, this work is centred around one word that begins with the letter B; see Knight's work "A" for some of the rules if you want to play, or else contact him (or me).
> 
> Sincerely yours,  
> -The Plot Ninja

It had been so long since I had wanted something like this.

I knew as soon as I saw him, stood still in the September sun in the middle of the marketplace, that I wanted him. I’m ashamed to say, his well-shaped body was the first thing I noticed, but mostly it was that he had such character – I was immediately charmed. A bit older than most others I had considered, maybe. I didn’t care. I knew he was the one for me.

After getting to know him a bit better, he waited for me to make my last purchases and then we left the market, his grip already so comfortable in my hand. I was almost tumbling over my own feet as I walked next to him; it had been longer than I thought, and I was out of practise at this. If he noticed, though, he didn’t show it, and I was glad.

We finally reached my apartment, and the two of us tripped our way up the stairs, so eager to get to my room. I was panting by the time I reached the top, and he was tyred, two, but it didn’t take long for me to start exploring his body. I ran my hands from top to bottom and back again, and sometimes he would groan, or sway a little; and my fingers kept exploring.

I had been told he had been used before, and that was clear to see in the way he held himself, in the way cracks would sometimes show. There was a sweet kind of hesitancy between us; it had been a long time for him, too. A little rusty, apparently. I told him I didn’t care, that he was beautiful anyway, and it was true.

Suddenly I had an idea. I left the room, rummaged in a draw I hadn’t opened in a long time, and when I returned I showed him the bottle – oil. He moaned again as I popped open the cap and started to rub small circles onto his body. I began where I thought he needed it most, his back, and massaged the oil in slowly, carefully, moving on to other parts once he was gleaming with the liquid. No one had cared for him like this in so long, it took a long while before his joints loosened up, and I enjoyed exploring his body so thoroughly. Eventually I had painted every part of him, and I spent some time just looking at his glistening body, so very beautiful, before I took a cloth and wiped him clean, marvelling at the way he looked where the oil had done its job. He looked brand new and shining, almost glowing.

It had been almost half an hour in which neither of us had said a word, just basking in the connection and sounds. Now, though, I leaned in close and, in a sultry whisper, told him straight:

 

‘I want to ride you.’

 

With all the timing of a world-class drumming band, it was at this moment my flatmate decided to come home. I sighed, but he was right – this was not the right place for it. We could go somewhere more... Private. More adventurous. I cleaned myself up and dressed for the outdoors; he sat there, watching, waiting for me. I grinned at him, finally ready for our first adventure together, and led him out of the house and towards the forest nearby.

When I was sure we were far enough in so that no one would pass us, I looked at him again, mischief in my eyes. ‘You know it’s been a long time since I’ve done this,’ I reminded him.

He just looked back invitingly.

I huffed a laugh, straddling him. What was I worried about, falling off?

Actually, yes I was. Among other things.

After pulling on some protection, I breathed deeply. Here we go. I felt him support my buttocks as I slowly sank down onto him, and together we began to move. Slowly, at first, and a little wobbly. He groaned a little, and I let out a puff of air – it seemed I hadn’t forgotten how to do this after all. With the next movement I went a little faster, using my thighs to power us. The ground below us was a little bumpy, but we all but ignored it as we set up a rhythm, building up speed as we went. It felt amazing! Why had I waited so long to do this again?

I had thought I was fit, but my breaths were getting more and more shallow as we went; and on every couple of downstrokes he made small ‘mm’ noises, too. ‘I want to go faster,’ I whispered. ‘Harder.’

He waited a moment without responding, as if wondering if I was going to backpedal – we were going very hard at it as it was. I huffed a small laugh. ‘Come on, faster, faster!’ I urged, my legs lifting and dropping with as much power as I could muster. ‘I’m not going to brake!’

Suddenly, unexpectedly, we were over the crest, both of us marvelling in the bliss of each other while the world sped on around us. We kept going for a minute longer before I gradually brought us to a halt, feet flat on the ground for the first time since we started.

‘That was...’ No words.

He agreed with me.

 

Red-faced, sweaty and covered in leaves and tree debris, we made our way out of the forest. I was embarrassed to pass an older couple as we reached the mouth of the forest, but I tried my best not to show it.

‘Afternoon,’ they nodded to me, and I returned the greeting.

Once they were out of earshot, I asked, ‘Do you think you could go again later, or are you too tired?’

I could see his gears turning, and a mischievous glimmer gave me all the answer I needed.

 

 

 

 

Remember kids: recycle.

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Comment if you think you know. Also: Knight, are we going alphabetically or what?


End file.
